Last Christmas
by JamieLynnKenway
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader


Last Christmas

„Nein, Jamie! Du sollst den Baum schmücken und nicht dich selbst! Warte, lass mich dir helfen!" riefst du kichernd, als du den kleinen Jungen erblicktest, der in mindestens drei Schichten von verschiedenem Lametta und Lichterketten eingewickelt war.  
Du warst gerade dabei mit deinem Bruder Jamie Bennett den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken, während sich der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen in eurem Haus verbreitete, die deine Mutter in der Küche backte.

Du musstest unwillkürlich grinsen, als Jamie dich anlächelte und dabei seine Zahnlücke entblößte. Er hatte von einer wilden Schlittenfahrt mit Jack Frost erzählt und du hattest nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, als er dir vom Wintergeist erzählte, doch du erfreutest dich an seinem kindlichen Glauben. Du fandest ihn durch sein kleines „Abenteuer" mit dem Schlitten und dem Unfall mit der Couch viel niedlicher, als ohnehin schon. Die braunen Augen erinnerten dich immer an Schokolade und das braune Haar war immer schön struppig. Letzteres war auch Grund für den Spitznamen, dem du ihm immer gabst.

„Okay, Struppi. Dann reich mir mal die blaue Kugel da!" meintest du, nachdem du Jamie aus seinem „Unfall" befreit hattest und deutetest auf eine dunkelblaue Schneekugel mit weißen, glitzernden Schneeflocken drauf.

Durch den Spitznamen erntetest du zwar ein grummelndes Gesicht, welches sich aber augenblicklich aufhellte, als das Geräusch einer Tür erklang, die geöffnet wurde und die warme, freundliche Stimme deines Vaters erklang.

„Ich bin Zuhause!" war alles, was du hörtest, bevor sich auch schon ein blonder Haarschopf an dein Bein geklammert hatte und mit grünen Augen und rosigen Wangen zu dir aufsah.

Du verdrehtest lächelnd die Augen, bevor du deine kleine Schwester Sophie auf den Arm hobst. Dabei hattest du vollkommen vergessen, dass sie mit deinem Vater rodeln war und natürlich spürtest du die kalte Nässe die sich in ihrem rotem Wintermantel gesammelt hatte.

Dennoch drücktest du sie fest an dich und gabst ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor du fühltest, wie sich ihr Kopf in deiner Hals Beuge vergrub und sie sich zufrieden gähnend an dich kuschelte. Daraufhin seufztest du.

„Dad, kannst du vielleicht mit Jamie den Baum weiter schmücken? Ich bringe Sophie ins Bett!" sagtest du, laut genug, damit es dein Vater auch hörte, der jetzt ins Wohnzimmer kam und dir im vorbeigehen einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte. Dasselbe machte er auch bei Sophie und dann hievte er sich Jamie auf den Arm, der deinen Vater anstrahlte.

Du seufztest wieder. Wenn Feiertage waren, hattest du das Gefühl als wäre deine Familie einem kitschigen Film oder einer Familienwerbung entsprungen. Manchmal sogar beides.

Mit schnellen Schritten gingst du noch einmal in die Küche, damit deine Mutter deiner Schwester noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss geben konnte und dann liefst du vorsichtig mit dem schwerem Paket auf den Armen die Treppen nach oben.

Nachdem Sophie ihre nassen Klamotten los war und du sie in ihren kuscheligen Pyjama gesteckt hattest, musstest du ihr noch eine Geschichte erzählen, beziehungsweise vorlesen. Du wusstest überhaupt nicht mehr, welche Geschichte du hättest vorlesen sollen, da du die Märchenbücher inzwischen in und auswendig konntest. Also überlegtest du einen Moment, bevor du dir deine eigene kleine Geschichte zusammengebastelt hattest und setztest dich zu deiner Schwester aufs Bett.

Gerade wolltest du anfangen zu erzählen, da blitzte dein Blickfeld plötzlich leuchtend blau auf und du zucktest zusammen. Seltsam. Der Raum fühlte sich so an, als wäre die Temperatur gerade um 10 Grad gesunken. Du zittertest leicht und schummeltest dich unter die Bettdecke deiner kleinen Schwester.  
Als du sie ansahst, runzeltest du die Stirn. Sie sah gebannt aus dem Fenster und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ihre grünen Augen fingen an zu strahlen und sie lachte erfreut auf, fast so als hätte sie gerade ein neues Spielzeug bekommen. Irritiert folgtest du ihrem Blick und sahst den tanzenden Schneeflocken beim Fallen zu. Sie wirbelten sanft umher, umspielten sich und suchten sich dann jeweils einen neuen Tanzpartner. Es sah schön aus und du versankst einen Augenblick in diesem Schauspiel der Natur, bevor du deine Augen wieder auf deine Schwester richtetest.

Zu deiner Überraschung hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Sophie ohne eine Geschichte einschlief, aber da sie ja heute auch rodeln war, war sie vielleicht ziemlich erschöpft.  
Sanft lächelnd schobst du ihr die Decke um den Körper und versuchtest es ihr noch etwas bequemer zu machen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich in ihre gelbe Decke eingekuschelt und lächelte zufrieden, als sie schlief.

Mit leisen Schritten nähertest du dich der Tür und knipstest das Licht aus, bevor du das Zimmer verließt.  
„Gute Nacht, Jack." hörtest du noch die leise, flüsternde Stimme deiner Schwester und bliebst wie angewurzelt stehen. Jack?.. Du schütteltest den Kopf. Das war bestimmt nur Einbildung gewesen..

Du erwachtest durch unheimliche Kälte aus deinem ohnehin sehr unruhigem Schlaf. Diese Sache mit Sophie ging dir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Du warst doch die einzige in dem Zimmer gewesen, und bei Gott! Dein Name war _  
und nicht Jack!

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fuhrst du dir durch dein (h/c) Haare und riebst dir deine müden Augen. Dann blinzeltest du ein paar mal und schautest auf deinen Wecker.

22:27 Uhr. Jamie und Sophie waren schon im Bett und du bekamst kein Auge zu.. Normalerweise schliefst du immer schnell ein und wachtest auch nur spät wieder auf, weshalb du schon öfters verspätet in den Unterricht kamst, aber da du Weihnachtsferien hattest, störte dich das jetzt nur wenig.

Allerdings fandest du es seltsam. Du stöhntest genervt auf und schwangst die Füße aus deinem Bett. Als sie deinen Holzboden berührten, schrecktest du auf und keuchtest überrascht. Perplex starrtest du auf die Stelle, die deine Füße kurz zuvor noch berührt hatten. Dann blinzeltest du und starrtest wieder. Auf deinem Boden lag.. Schnee.. Schnee! In deinem Zimmer! Auf deinem Fußboden lag wirklich Schnee!

Irritiert starrtest du durch dein Zimmer. Nicht nur dein Boden, sondern auch deine Fensterbank und dein Schreibtisch, sowie dein Bücherregal und dein Kleiderschrank waren mit einer dünnen, flauschigen Schicht Schnee bedeckt.  
Selbst deine Bettdecke war nicht verschont geblieben!

Mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Fingern beugtest du dich über dein Bett und strecktest deine Hand in Richtung Fußboden aus. Deine Füße hatten leichte Abdrücke hinterlassen, doch du warst zu geschockt um dich mit diesem Beweis zufrieden zu geben. Vorsichtig strichst du mit deinen Fingerspitzen über das weiße Wunder und deine Augen verengten sich. Tatsächlich! Es war nicht nur Einbildung, der Schnee befand sich tatsächlich in deinem Zimmer!.. Wie zum Teufel? Dein Blick glitt zu deinem Fenster, was allerdings geschlossen war. Und selbst wenn es rein geschneit hätte, hätte sich der Schnee doch nicht über all deine Möbel verteilen können! Das war absurd, das konnte nicht sein, dass-

„Keine Sorge, das schmilzt wieder." ertönte plötzlich eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme und du zucktest erschrocken auf und fielst mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Fußboden, wo du dir den Kopf stießt. Du hattest jetzt allerdings keine Zeit dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, geschweige denn dich aufzuregen. Deine (a/c) Augen blickten erschrocken auf den fremden Jungen in deinem Zimmer.

Er hatte sehr, sehr blasse Haut und trug einen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpullover. An den Ärmeln und am Ansatz der Kapuze befanden sich.. Frostelemente.. Außerdem trug er eine ziemlich dünne, braune Hose und zu deinem entsetzten hatte er keine Schuhe an. Das seltsamste an ihm waren jedoch die strahlenden, eisblauen Augen und das weiße, zottelige Haar. Du hattest das plötzliche Bedürfnis seine Haare anzufassen, um zu testen ob sie wirklich so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

„Ups. Da ist aber jemand stürmisch." sagte der Fremde Junge lächelnd und machte einen Schritt auf dich zu. In seiner Hand befand sich ein großer Stock, an dem ebenfalls Frost aufzuweisen war. Am oberen Ende hatte er eine Wölbung, fast wie ein G. Irritiert richtetest du dich halbwegs auf und starrtest ihn aus großen Augen an.

„W-Wer bist du!?" fragtest du flüsternd und wichst zurück, stießt mit dem Rücken an dein Bett und spürtest dein Herz rasen. Es kam schließlich nicht jede Nacht vor, dass ein Fremder Junge in deinem Zimmer stand.

Erschrocken sah dich der Junge an, seine blauen Augen fixierten deine und er schien für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt zu sein. Seine Augen bekamen einen ungläubigen Ausdruck und er fing an schneller zu atmen.

„Hat sie gerade..Aber..Moment mal..Hörst du mich?" fragte er dich leise und du nicktest verständnislos. Seine kristallblauen Augen fingen an zu funkeln und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Kannst..Kannst du mich sehen?" fragte er atemlos und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Langsam nicktest du, während du ihn verwirrt ansahst. Plötzlich fing er an zu strahlen und grinste dich hoch erfreut an. Verständnislos sahst du ihm zu, wie er anfing zu lachen. Er sah so aus, als könnte er jeden Moment tanzen, vor Freude. Langsam aber sicher, wurde es dir unheimlich.  
„Das..Das ist... WOW!" rief er und kam im nächsten Moment zahlreiche Schritte auf dich zu. Sofort wichst du zurück und stießt mit dem Kopf an dein Bett. Es tat nicht weh, aber du zucktest trotzdem auf. Der Kerl war dir nicht wirklich geheuer, sein Benehmen machte dir Angst.  
„Was willst du von mir? Natürlich kann ich dich sehen, oder sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich blind!?" riefst du aus und sahst den Jungen verwirrt an, als dieser lachte. Es war ein schöner, heller Ton. Du mochtest ihn irgendwie, er gefiel dir.  
„Hey, tut mir Leid, so sollte es sich nicht anhören. Es ist nur.. Du bist so viel älter, als all die Anderen.." murmelte er verträumt und schenkte dir ein strahlendes Lächeln, seine blauen Augen funkelten. Seine Aussage allerdings hatte dich ein wenig erzürnt.  
„Was soll den das jetzt heißen, 'älter, als die anderen!?'" riefst du entrüstet und fühltest dich in deinem Stolz verletzt. Sahst du etwa aus, wie 31 oder so?  
Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es an deiner Tür klopfte.  
„_ Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Mit wem sprichst du?" dein Vater war anscheinend noch wach und fragte sich, weshalb du so am meckern warst. Der Junge sah dich etwas überrumpelt an, er legte sich einen Finger auf die blassen Lippen, bedeutete dir, still zu sein. Du sahst ihn stirnrunzelnd an, bevor du zu einer Antwort ansetztest.  
„J-Ja, Dad. Ich telefoniere gerade mit jemandem." riefst du und konntest beinahe _spüren_, wie dein Vater belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Mach aber nicht mehr zu lange, ja? Gute Nacht!"  
„Gute Nacht, Dad!" riefst du hinterher, als du hörtest, wie sich seine Schritte von deiner Tür entfernten.  
Als du dich wieder an den Jungen wenden wolltest, sahst du ihn nicht mehr.  
Perplex blicktest du dich in deinem Zimmer um. Nichts. Er war weg.  
Ein paar Sekunden lang, lagst du da, vollkommen verwirrt. Dann schütteltest du den Kopf und richtetest dich auf. Der Schnee befand sich noch immer in deinem Zimmer, doch darauf achtetest du gar nicht mehr.  
„Ich träume. Ja, ich träume, ganz klar! Wenn ich aufwache, ist der Schnee weg und alles ist wieder gut!" murmeltest du dir zu, während du wieder unter deine Bettdecke schlüpftest, dich ganz fest darin verkrochst.  
Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, da warst du dir sicher.  
Irgendwann schliefst du ein, wusstest nicht, dass draußen vor deinem Zimmer ein Junge im blauen Pullover saß und dir zusah, wie du in die Traumwelt abdriftetest. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Schlaf gut, _."

_

Das ist einer meiner ersten OneShots gewesen, der erste, der sich in der 'Du'-Form schreiben lassen hat. :) Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen.

LG  
Sarah


End file.
